My Brother's Ex
by becca343
Summary: When Jesus and Emma break up, she grows interested in a different Foster.
1. Chapter 1

_All of the Fosters are around the kitchen table grabbing some breakfast before leaving for school_

"Can Emma come over after school?" Mariana asked.

Before Lena or Stef could respond Jesus interjected. "We just broke up yesterday, do you really have to –"

"Yes, Jesus because YOU broke up with Emma yesterday and I'm her friend and she needs someone to talk to!"

Jesus exhaled and rolled his eyes.

Lena chimed in, "Okay enough. Mariana, Emma can come over but you two need to stay in your room and she needs to leave before dinner."

"Fine." Mariana agreed and walked out the door.

Jesus got up to leave, as well, but Lena stopped him. "Jesus do you want to talk?"

Jesus shot her the most irritated glance and replied, "No."

 ** _That afternoon_**

Mariana and Emma are in the kitchen digging through the pantry in search of an afternoon snack, when Jesus enters.

"You're supposed to be in your room," he says.

"Chill we were just getting some food. We're going now." She and Emma went up to her room and Mariana shut the door.

"Well that was awkward," Emma commented.

"That's because he still likes you," Mariana said. You could definitely get him back if you wanted to." Emma didn't respond. "So…do you want to?"

Emma looked down at the floor. "No."

Mariana shrugged. "Okay. Never quite sure what you saw in my brother anyway."

Emma continued. "It's just... When he called me bossy, it's not even that it really hurt my feelings or anything. It kind of just pissed me off."

"Yeah well you know how guys are... so easily threatened," said Mariana

"Exactly!" Emma agreed, a little too emphatically. She hesitated for a moment before continuing. "I think I'm done with them."

Mariana looked confused. "What do you mean? Like for a little while?"

"No," Emma said. She was looking at the ground again, unable to make eye contact. "I mean for good."

"Whoa hold up. So are you saying…"

"I think so," Emma said. She looked a little scared. It was so odd to see Emma looking scared.

Mariana sat down on the next to her on the bed and gave her a little hug. Then she looks at her and grinned. "Okay then. Let's find you a girl!"

Later that night, Callie and Mariana were finishing up their homework in their bedroom. Mariana turned to Callie. "Can I talk to you for a minute?"

Callie closed her book. " Sure, what's up?"

"I had a really interesting conversation with Emma and I can't get it off my mind. I have to tell someone."

"Okay..."

Mariana shut the door. Callie looked at her weirdly. "She's gay!" Mariana exclaimed.

"Cool?" Callie replied.

"Yeah I mean at first I was caught off guard but then I told her we'd find her a girl so I don't know I think she knows it's okay do you think she knows it's okay?" It all came out like word vomit.

Callie smiled. "I think your two moms help her know that it's okay."

"Yeah, that's true."

"You sound pretty jittery there. You alright?"

"Yeah," Mariana replied. She noticed that her heartbeat _was_ racing. "Too much caffeine. Well, I'm going to go brush my teeth."

"Wait. Are you going to tell Jesus?" Callie suddenly looked concerned.

"Yeah right," Mariana said, "Like I want to deliver that news."


	2. Chapter 2

Mariana was about to head home from school for the day when she spotted Emma sitting at one of the picnic tables outside.

Mariana sat down next to her and began chatting. "Ok so… there are lots of gay bars in California. Problem is they're all at least 18+, but I found this – "

"Stop."

Mariana looked around and looked back at Emma confused. "What? There's no one around." Emma sighed. "Anyway, I was just going to tell you that there's this gay coffee shop that my moms told me about."

"Did you tell them?" Emma asked, eyes bulging with concern.

"No. Chill. I won't tell anyone if you don't want me to." Mariana put her hand over Emma's. Emma visibly relaxed. Mariana felt a little guilty about telling Callie, but at least she knew the secret was safe.

"Okay. Thanks. You're a good friend," Emma said.

"So do you want to come over?" Mariana asks, in attempt to break the now weird silence.

"Sure," Emma said. "Let me just text my mom."

 _Mariana and Emma enter the kitchen to find Lena getting some pasta ready for dinner._

"Hi Mariana," Lena said, "How was school?"

"Good," she replied, "Why are you making dinner so early?"

"Brandon has band practice and he wanted something to eat before. You girls want a bowl?"

"Nope, we're good." Mariana said and grabbed Emma's arm and led her upstairs.

"So..." Mariana prods, "Have you given any more thought to the coffee shop? They're having an open mic night. We can find you a cute singer song writer..."

"Stop." Emma replies a little too forcefully. "I don't want to be set up."

"Whoa what's your problem? I'm just trying to be supportive."

Emma sighed. "I know. It's just…"

"What?"

"I kind of already like someone."

"Eek!" Mariana squeals excitedly. "Tell me everything."

"Ugh. You know how I feel about girl talk."

"Well will you at least ask her out? You can take HER to the coffee shop!

"What is it with you and this coffee shop?" Emma asked.

"What? They have really good muffins!" Mariana exclaimed. Emma chuckled. "There you go," Mariana continued. "This doesn't have to be so serious you know..." She smiled. "So... who is she?" Mariana was not letting this one go. She couldn't stand being out of the loop.

"It doesn't matter because she's straight." Emma said, stubbornly avoiding the question.

"How do you know?" Mariana challenges. "Did she tell you or are you just assuming based on stereotypes?"

"She's the most boy-crazy person I've ever met."

"Bisexuality is a thing you know," Mariana points out.

Emma continues, "and yes based on all of the stereotypes there's no way she is..." She was starting to grow exasperated.

"I'm just saying... It's worth asking. You never know..."

"Yes. I do." Emma said definitively, as she closed her book and started packing up her backpack.

"How could you possibly –"

"Because it's you!" She spit out the words before running out the door leaving Mariana stunned.


	3. Chapter 3

"Can you pass the milk please?" Jude asked as he poured his cereal.

Callie passed him the milk. "What are you up to this weekend? I promised Sophia I'd go to the mall with her tomorrow." Callied knew she shouldn't feel guilty every time she hung out with Sophia but she still did.

"That's cool," Jude replied. "I'm going to Connor's to work on our science project."

Stef joined the conversation. "Is his dad okay with that?"

"Connor said he said it was okay if we stay in the living room, just work on our project and I leave before dinner." Jude said, making sure he remembered to cover all of the regulations.

"Well it's a start," Stef said, trying not to roll her eyes. Jude nodded.

"Alright everyone, let's go. Time for school," Lena said, herding the kids to the car.

Mariana tried to approach Emma at her locker when she got to school but Emma took off in the other direction. Mariana decided she'd have to do this the old fashioned way, with a note.

Mariana wrote with a purple pen in her swirly handwriting. It was forward and simple. "Emma – please don't shut me out. Come over after school. This doesn't have to be weird. It's cool. I promise." She closed with a smiley face and when they had math class together, she stuck it onto the notebook that Emma was writing on.

Emma rang the doorbell and Lena answered. "Hey Emma. Mariana's upstairs. Go on up."

Emma knocked on the door and slowly pushed it open.

"Hi." Mariana said.

"Hey."

"Look. I know you're feeling embarra-"

"We reallllllllllly don't have to do this." Emma insisted. "Like I said. I know you're straight."

"Well it's not like I've never thought about it," Mariana admitted. "I have two moms, how could I not."

"Right but it's just not for you."

Mariana smiled. "Will you let me finish?" Emma nodded. "I've never really felt that way about a girl before. But I'd be open minded if the right girl came along...

"Okay, I'm just not the right-"

"No, Mariana interrupted this time. "I think you might be." She leaned in and planted a quick kiss on Emma's lips. When she pulled away she looked at Emma and smiled. Emma smiled back and leaned back in for a longer kiss. Much longer.

Jesus swung the door open. "Mariana did you take my -"

Mariana and Emma quickly pulled apart. "Oh shit." Emma muttered.

"You don't knock?" Mariana didn't know this combination of embarrassed and furious was possible.

"What the fuck?!" Jesus yelled. "Is everyone in this family gay?"

Stef came running up the stairs. Lena was close behind. "I'm gonna go..." Emma said and made a break for it. Stef looked at Lena. Who do you want to take? I'll take Mariana, Lena said. "You go talk to Jesus."


	4. Chapter 4

"Hi," Lena said. And smiled at her daughter.

Mariana looked down at her lap, refusing to make eye contact.

"There's nothing to be embarrassed about."

"Can we not talk about this. Pleeeease."

Lena chuckled. "I love you." Lena offered consolingly.

"I love you too." Mariana said abruptly. "But will you please stop looking at me like that?"

"Like what?"

"Like I don't know... Smugly. Like you're thinking, yes, I raised a lesbian daughter who's defying the patriarchy, I'm so proud." Mariana rolled her eyes. Lena laughed. "Because you really shouldn't be that excited." Mariana insisted. "This doesn't mean anything."

"I know sweetie." Lena said sympathetically. "This doesn't have to mean anything." She paused and took Mariana's hand. "But if it does mean something. I need you to know that that's okay too." Then Lena got up and left.

Stef sat down on the bed next to Jesus. "Jesus, I know you're angry."

"Well... Yeah!"

"But it wasn't fair of you to flip out like that"

"Look mom, I don't care that she's gay. I just -"

"Jesus, you don't know that Mariana is gay. It's really not fair of you to be assigning her a label right now. I'm sure this isn't easy for her either."

"Sure looked like she was enjoying herself."

"Jesus!" Stef scolded. She took a deep breath. "I get it love. I can imagine if you found Brandon making out with Emma that would also be upsetting. I know it's not about the fact that Mariana's a girl. I'm just saying, you need to be a little more sensitive about this even if it's hard." Jesus huffed.

"How'd it go?" Stef asked Lena when she came down the stairs.

"I think I went a little too easy on her. You know she did make out with her twin's ex and then yelled at him for not knocking... But I will admit I'm still a little excited about it. Is that horrible?"

"No, but we have to be fair about this. I think I might've been a little too hard on Jesus. It's not like this is easy for him."

"Alright," Lena said, "I'll go smooth things over with Jesus. You go lay the ground rules down with Mariana."

Stef gave Lena a quick peck and they both went back upstairs for take two.

"Hey." Lena said to Jesus.

"Are you here to yell at me too."

"Your mom didn't yell at you. But no, I'm here to say that I know this sucks."

"Really? But aren't you excited that Mariana is ga-" he stopped himself before finishing, "whatever she is?" He said instead.

Lena laughed. "That's not what this is about. This is about you, feeling hurt. And I get that. And mom and I are going to talk to Mariana about being more sensitive to you, if this, well, continues."

"It's just so messed up," He said.

"It is certainly... complicated." Lena admitted. "But we'll get through it." She said. Jesus nodded. "Alright dinner's in 5," Lena told him and left.

Stef knocked at Mariana's door. Mariana took off her headphones briefly. "I already talked to mama." She whined. "I know it's normal and I shouldn't be embarrassed blah blah blah."

"Not what I was going to say," Stef said. Mariana put her headphones on the nightstand. "Look, you already know mama and I love you and will accept you no matter what. I would like to think that that is pretty obvious." Mariana nodded. "But there's a part of the equation you can't leave out, Mariana. Emma was Jesus's girlfriend." Stef paused. "And I'm not saying that to make you feel guilty or to try to influence any future decisions. I'm just saying it's something you need to be aware of and you need to be considerate to him. And understanding."

"Okay," Mariana agreed.

"And door open when Emma's over from now on," she added as she walked out the door.

"Mom!" Mariana exclaimed.


	5. Chapter 5

Saturday morning, Stef dropped Jude off at Connor's house. "Just give me a call when you want to be picked up."

"Okay." Jude said. He walked up to the front door and rang the bell.

"Hey," Connor smiled at Jude as he opened the door.

"Hi," Jude replied, adorable grin on his face. Connor's father lingered a few steps behind.

"My dad got us some cookies from the store," Connor said pointing to the kitchen.

"Awesome," Jude said and followed him in.

Callie went over to the Quinn's house shortly after Jude left for Connor's.

"Hey Sophia," Callie said, as she stuck her head in Sophia's room.

"Hi!" Sophia closed her laptop and rushed to give Callie a hug. "Ready?" Callie asked. Sophia nodded.

"Jude didn't want to come?"

"Nope, he's hanging out with his friend, Connor."

"Okay cool. Girls day!" Callie wasn't sure what she'd gotten herself into, but she was glad to see Sophia smiling.

A few hours later, Callie returned with a new, Sophia-approved dress and beautifully done nails (that matched Sophia's of course). She was quite happy to be home.

"How was your day? Jude asked her.

"Exhausting" she said. Next weekend the two of us are staying in and watching a movie. Unless you have plans with Connor." She smiled.

"I don't know." Jude said looking confused. "We're not just friends. But I don't know what we are."

"That's alright Jude. You don't really need a label."

Jude nodded. Sure he didn't need one, but what if he wanted one?

Mariana spent most of the weekend listening to music and watching movies. She didn't really feel like talking to anyone. An unusual occurrence for her. So she just retreated, laying low in her room. Her phone had buzzed three times but she ignored it.

She knew who it was. And she wasn't ready.

Stef & Lena attempted to coax her out of her room on a couple of occasions. "We could go to the movies..." Stef offered. "We could go to the mall," suggested Lena. "I'm good," Mariana replied. And they didn't quite believe her, but they let it go.

Monday morning when her alarm went off, Mariana was forced to face reality. She had to get up and go to school. Encountering Emma would be unavoidable.

At lunchtime, Emma smiled at Mariana and placed her tray down next to Mariana's. Her initial embarrassment seemed almost entirely erased by Mariana's reciprocated feelings.

"Hey." Emma said.

"Hey," Mariana replied without looking up from her tray.

"What's up with you?" Emma asked. "You didn't respond to my texts this weekend and you're acting totally weird." Emma laughed, trying to pretend this wasn't completely freaking her out.

"I just wasn't sure what to say." Mariana said, sounding distant. The confident girl who had impulsively kissed Emma was nowhere to be found.

"Well what ended up happening?" Emma asked. "Did you get in trouble?"

"No," Mariana said, "My moms were cool about it. Totally awkward, but cool."

"Good," Emma grinned. "Because I was thinking we could go to the movies on Friday. I'm dying to see-"

"I don't know." Mariana said shaking her head, beginning to get overwhelmed.

Emma looked angry. "Whatever is going on with you, you need to figure it out." She said and stormed off.


	6. Chapter 6

The family sat around the dinner table. "So Brandon," Stef asked, "How's the band?"

"Fine."

"She's really just asking how are things with Lou," Lena clarified.

"I am not!" Stef protested.

"Things with Lou are fine." Brandon said.

"Gotta love our angsty teenagers," Stef said to Lena.

"What about wrestling?" Lena asked Jesus.

"It's good. Coach says we're in good shape for our match this week."

"Connor and I present on our science project tomorrow." Jude informed everyone.

"Are you ready?" Stef asked.

"We have to run through it a couple more times." Jude admitted.

"When are you going to have time to do that?" Lena asked.

"I'm going to call him later tonight." Lena nodded. "Mariana?" Lena prompted her for an update.

"Got an 'A' on my math test," she said, but her voice lacked enthusiasm.

"That's great sweetie. Good work" said Stef.

Callie knew it was her turn. "Got a B+ on my English paper?"

"Also wonderful," Lena praised.

It was the stereotypical American family dinner (besides the two moms) but while everything seemed to be going well, Mariana was struggling quietly.

After dinner, Mariana called Emma. Please pick up. Please pick up. Please pick up. She thought to herself.

"Hi." Emma said.

"Hi. I needed to talk to you."

"Okay." Emma said, waiting for more of an explanation.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I acted so weird. It's just. It all just became so real when Jesus saw us and my moms talked to me and I'm kind of freaked."

"I get that," Emma said sympathetically.

Stef walked up the stairs to tell Mariana all of them were going out for ice cream. She was about to knock when she heard Mariana talking to someone.

Mariana continued. "And it's so annoying because everyone's like 'you have two moms. You should know that this isn't a big deal. You should know that it's normal. You should know that it's wonderful.' But just because I have two moms and I love them, doesn't mean I have to be excited about this. It doesn't mean it's how I wanted my life to go!"

Stef walked away from the door. She was too impacted by the words to interrupt. She wasn't mad, maybe a little hurt, but mostly just nostalgic. She knew that feeling. And she wished she could help Mariana. But she knew better than anyone, acceptance would only come with time.

On the other side of the conversation, Emma wasn't quite sure what to make of this. Sure, she'd wrestled with some of these same feelings herself but she wouldn't have said them to the girl she wanted to be her girlfriend! But Mariana operated quite differently from Emma. If it was in her head, it came out of her mouth.

Finally Emma replied. "Look. I know it's scary. But I like you. And I want to give this a shot. Do you?" Emma didn't mess around. She wanted an answer.

Mariana took a deep breath. "Yeah," she said, "I do."

"So movies Friday?"

"Movies Friday," Mariana confirmed

"Awesome. See you tomorrow."

"Emma?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks."

"Anytime."


	7. Chapter 7

Thursday night, Mariana was feeling excited but also a little nauseous about her date with Emma the next day. She was dreading having either of her moms drive her.

"Brandon, puh-lease..." Mariana begged.

"I don't want to get involved in this drama between you and Jesus." He replied.

"Ughhh. What am I supposed to do just stop liking her? What about when you liked Callie? How was that any different?"

Brandon wanted to correct her, to say he hadn't liked Callie he'd loved Callie, but for once he fought his impulse to be a melodramatic teen. "Well you don't see me dating Callie now do you?" Brandon pointed out, insinuated maybe Mariana, too, needed to let this one go.

"Will you drive us to the movies or not?" Mariana asked.

"Only if Jesus is cool with it. If you patch things up with him then I will spare you the car ride with mom."

Mariana sighed. "I'll see what I can do." She picked up her cell phone. "Hey Callie, are you still at work?"

"Yup, is everything okay?"

"Yeah but can you bring home a double bacon cheeseburger, fries and a vanilla milkshake?"

"Yeah..." Callie sounded confused. "Feeling hungry?"

"It's for Jesus." Mariana explained. " I need a peace offering.

When Jesus got home, Mariana greeted him at the door. "How was wrestling practice?" She asked.

"Fine..."

"I got your favorite." She said dangling the bag of fast food in front of him.

"What's your deal?" He asked skeptically, before grabbing the bag.

"Can you please tell Brandon it's okay if I go on a date with Emma?"

"What the hell Mariana? Can't we just like not talk about this."

"Look. I'm sorry. I know this is hard for you. But I really like her." Jesus didn't respond. "What is this really about Jesus? Is it some macho guy thing? Do you think you like turned her gay? Moms should've taught you better than that."

"I don't think I turned her gay, Mariana! I just don't like her picking you over me. It kinda blows..."

"I get that. And I'm sorry. But you did break up with her."

"I know."

"And I really want to see where this goes."

"I know."

"And imagine moms driving me to the movies with Emma in the car."

"Okay." Jesus finally gave in.

"Brandon!" Mariana screamed. Jesus rolled his eyes.

"What?" Brandon stuck his head in the room.

"Jesus said he was fine with it!" Brandon looked at Jesus.

"I wouldn't go that far." Jesus said grumpily. "But yeah, spare her the car ride with mom."

"You are the best!" Mariana said. "Both of you!" She clarified and ran off to call Emma.

"What was all that about?" Lena asked as she walked by Jesus's bedroom.

"Brandon is going to drive Mariana and Emma to the movies." Jesus explained.

"Because Jesus said it was okay," Brandon chimed in.

"That was very big of you," Lena said proudly. Jesus fought back the urge to roll his eyes.

Later that night, Lena was getting ready for bed when she remembered she'd forgotten to finish washing the dishes. She went downstairs to quickly finish up and was surprised to find Jude sitting at the kitchen table. "Jude, what are you doing down here? It's past 11."

"I told Connor I'd call him. I didn't want to wake up Jesus."

"Why are you calling him so late?" Jude didn't answer right away. Lena waited patiently. "We wanted to wait for his dad to fall asleep." Lena sat down in the chair next to Jude. "Is it for science class? If it's for school I don't see why his dad..."

"I don't just want to talk to him about science class!" Jude spit it out, almost angrily, even though none of this was Lena's fault.

"Oh sweetie..." She said, putting a hand on Jude's back.

The phone rang. Jude looked at Lena pleadingly. "You have 10 minutes. Then I want you in bed."

Jude grinned. "Thank you thank you thank you."

"But we need to talk about this in the morning."

"Ok mom," he said, waved her away like a typical teenage boy and picked up the phone.


	8. Chapter 8

Lena wasn't sure what to say to Jude about his late night phone call. Sure, she wasn't happy about the sneaking around, but was she going to forbid the boys from seeing each other because Connor's dad was homophobic. Nope, she wasn't.

"Jude," Lena said, still not quite sure where she was headed with this conversation.

"I know. No more late night phone calls."

"I wish it were that simple." Lena said.

"Are you going to tell me I can't see Connor?" Jude asked with an odd mixture of annoyance and concern.

"No sweetie. I'm not going to say that. We just, we just have to figure out what to do about Connor's dad." Jude sighed. "I know, sweetheart, I know," she said sympathetically. "How about I talk with him and see if we can set up some reasonable ground rules?"

"Pfff good luck with that," Stef said as she entered the room.

"Not helping honey," Lena replied. She looked back at Jude, "I'll call him tomorrow."

"Can you see if Connor can come over in the afternoon then? He has a new video game he wants to show me."

"Sure," Lena laughed, "I'll see what I can do."

Brandon walked down the stairs and into the kitchen. "Where's Mariana?" He asked.

"Haven't seen her," said Lena.

"I think she's still in her room getting ready," Stef replied, raising her eyebrows at those last two words.

"Mariana, if you want me to drive you we're going now!" Brandon yelled up the stairs.

"Coming!" She shouted back.

Brandon and Mariana drove and picked up Emma. To say the drive was comfortable would be an overstatement, but it was certainly less awkward than riding with a parent. Mariana was very appreciative. "Thanks Brandon!" Mariana said as she got out of the car.

"Thanks." Emma echoed with a smile.

"Two for Pitch Perfect 2, please." Emma told the movie theater employee. Mariana fished around in her purse for some cash. "I've got it." Emma told her.

"No, here," she said sticking out a ten dollar bill. Emma shot her a stern glare. "Fine," she gave in, "but I'm getting the popcorn."

After getting their snacks, they found seats and sat down just as the previews were starting. "Good timing," Mariana said. Emma nodded. "I love previews."

The movie began and as much as Mariana was enjoying it, she'd been looking forward to this sequel for months, she was distracted. She looked over at Emma whose eyes were focused on the screen. Mariana went back to watching the movie.

A few moments later she found herself contemplating how good Emma smelled. Mariana wondered what shampoo she used. This time Emma noticed her looking at her. Mariana reached for her hand and Emma smiled.

On the screen, Beca and Chloe were laying down next to each other. "You know," Chloe began, "One of my biggest regrets is that I didn't do enough experimenting in college."

It was blatant queer baiting but it was a little hot nonetheless. After hearing this line, Mariana and Emma both looked at each other. Emma leaned in and Mariana went for the kiss. A good while later, the credits began to roll and the girls realized they'd missed a whole lot of the movie.

They walked outside and Mariana asked Emma, "So wait, who did Emily end up with?"

"Who cares?" Emma laughed and gave Mariana another quick kiss.

"I might have to go back and see it again. With someone less distracting..." Mariana teased.

"Oh you were plenty distracting yourself," Emma countered.

Mariana laughed. "Should I text Brandon and see if he can come get us?"

"You could…" Emma replied, "or we could go get some pizza."

"Oh good. I am starving!" Mariana admitted. Emma laughed and took Mariana's hand as they walked to the pizza place.

They walked down the block quietly for a moment, but silence and Mariana were just two things that didn't mix. Mariana looked at Emma. "This is nice," she said quietly with a shy smile.

"Yes," Emma agreed, "it is."


End file.
